Burning Diamonds In The Air
by Hungergamesobssesive
Summary: My first fic, so be nice. This is the story of Foxface, who was reaped alongside her brother, and how they might just win this whole thing. But then there's her boyfriend from district one. T for hunger games. On hold.
1. The Evil of the Capitol has come to play

A/N: This is the story of Foxface, aka Eve (I made up my own name for her). Warning, kind of AU.

"Eve Carchi." The Capitol lady said in her high pitched, annoying voice. I stared in shock for a few seconds, before the peacekeepers tried to drag me up. I kicked one in the face that tried to go for my legs, and shook him off. I pretended to be calm as I walked up to the stage.

"Morn Carchi." My twelve year old brother. He ran up to the stage with a grin on his face. My mother taught me lessons on how to behave in the case of a reaping. Before she passed away, with my father by her side, in a stupid geothermal plant accident.

We were dragged away to the visitation room in the Justice Building. I was sitting in a hard, uncomfortable wooden chair. The room's walls were painted blue, not lightly colored blue, but a harsh, dark blue. The floor was made of black cherry wood, and the ceiling was painted neon orange. Fittingly odd for a Capitol designed room.

I waited for an hour. Sixty minutes. Three hundred and sixty seconds. No one came to visit me. Not my best friend since we were eight, Tortinii Blazenin, not one of my two identical twin older sisters, Martini and Torusi, no one. For the first time in my life, the one time I need to have someone by my side, I am alone. I am completely alone for all three hundred and sixty seconds, before being marched to the train, which will take me to hell. The Capitol. Where I will go to the worst portion of hell. The Hunger Games.


	2. Finding out who else is going to die

I stared into empty space. It was early in the evening, and my mentor was still sleeping. A sleepoholic instead of an alcoholic. Great. He'll spend his time sleeping instead of getting us sponsors. I am so optimistic.

I heard the door rattle, and I spun around on my stool to see Marthin Lorent, sixty-first victor of the annual Hunger Games, walk in to the stylistic kitchen.

"So you're the new tributes. Don't look like much." He said, sizing us up.

"Thanks. That would hurt my feelings if I cared what you say." I said drily. "I'm Eve, age fourteen, that's Morn, my twelve year old brother. Now that we have the introductions done, let's go watch the recaps and see who we're up against. I know, good idea, right?"

Our mentor followed me begrudgingly to the television room. My brother quickly finished his water, and got to the room just in time. I paid close attention to all the reapings, and took notes. The district one pair and district four looked like threats, but not big ones. The usual district one and four pairs, really. District two however, scared the *insert four letter word of your choice here* out of me.

Districts three, six, eight, seven, and nine didn't look like much, so I didn't really take notice of them. District eleven's male tribute was huge, definitely a threat, while the girl was tiny. She could defiantly get sponsors. District ten's male was crippled, easily defeated if it came to confrontation, and the girl was easy kill. How was I thinking like this? I was scaring myself.

District twelve had its first ever volunteer. Katniss Everdeen. How could she not be a huge threat if she even thought about doing that? Her male counterpart, Peeta looked like something too.

I was proud of how I reacted to my reaping. I appeared cool, calm, collected, and smart. I could get a lot of sponsors if I kept up a good persona. When I watched my brother get reaped again, I nearly cried. He did however, appear vicious, and he was abnormally large for a twelve year old, so he could pass off as a ruthless killer. Two great personas for sponsors.

Our mentor, helpful, finally, gave us notes on who were the biggest threats to our survival, to our life. They were: Cato and Clove from district two, Marvel and Glimmer from one, Angel and Weed from four, the career districts, he didn't even need to point those ones out, the pair from eleven, the girl could get a lot of sponsors, easily, and the twelfth district's pair of tributes. Me and my brother, the Carchi's, were in for a fight, with no way out. We could never survive. But we could try, and there was no way we couldn't. No way at all. I had to remain optimistic.


	3. In a chariot that's going to kill me

A/N: this chapter features a slight AU, a battle of the outfits between districts five and twelve for the chariot parade! Enjoy, my pretties.

"Ow!" the male prep team member with blue hair, and orange skin, stranger than I thought possible, was yelped as I kicked in the stomach.

"Touch my upper leg again, and you will regret being born. Yes, that was a threat." I snapped at the guy, Oteer, or something like that. He glared at me, before moving on to my feet, clipping my dirty nails, and then he did the same for my hands.

After about two and a half-hours, the prep team of Oteer, Bloominai (Yellow hair, not blond, but bright yellow, and green skin), and Mortinia (Purple hair, and red skin) was finally finished torturing me, and went out to bring in my stylist, Marsinio, who had white hair, and blue skin. He had designed for me an electric dress. Literally.

Marsinio had taken a plain, sleeveless, short black dress. He had then taken neon tube lights, of all colors, and wrapped it around my dress. After it was lit it up, it gave off the appearance of a rainbow. Then he had added two tesla coil to my shoes, added protection to make it make it safe to wear, and placed objects around the chariot to light it up. My brother had the same thing, in a suit, and the lights actually were the suit instead. The stylists were geniuses. I have to hand it to them.

An hour later, we were in our chariots, ready to go. The stylists turned on the motion sensors, which would turn on the coils as soon as we were moving. I watched on the screen above us as the first four districts went in to the parade area. District one's was… district one clothes. Let's leave it at that. District two was dressed like Greek gods. District three had a suit and dress made of wires. District four was made of fish. Live fish. I almost laughed, but I held it in for we were about to go on.

The tesla coil turned on, and blue lightning bolts moved around the chariot. District six's outfits had no chance of making an impact, as the audience stared at me and my brother and we ignored their oohs and ahs. We were played cocky. District five might have a winner this year. I would deal with which one at a later time.

District seven's tree costume, district eight's capitol styled outfits, district nine's farmer outfits, district ten's cow costumes, and district eleven's who knows what that was outfits were completely outshined. Then district twelve's chariot came out.

They were on fire. Literally on fire. They were like coal, burning up to make fuel. Clever. Very clever. Just as clever and exciting as ours. We were going two of the biggest sponsor threats in history. The other tributes better hope we die in the bloodbath, and slash or bomb our interviews. Neither of which I will do. Because I am the fox of these games. I am the clever one.


	4. Talking with salad about my death

"Here are your options." Marthin began, we were talking about potential angles for the interview, "Sexy, likeable, which is very weak by the way, cocky, intelligent, mysterious, naïve, flirty and brutal. Which angle do you want to try?"

"Intelligent and cocky, combined." I quickly respond.

"Brutal." Answered my brother, after some thought.

We ran through some possible questions, took some pointers, and spent every last minute preparing for the interviews. District five had to be the best of the best at interviews. Period. No way around it. I had seen the newspaper headlines: Tributes on Fire vs Tributes on Power. Stupid title.

I smiled at Marvel. He was probably tricking me into loving him to make me easier to kill, but I was doing the same to him.

**Flashback:**

"_Marvel, I've been watching you for the past three days, and I must say, I think I may have developed a crush on-" I was interrupted with a kiss. And he was a damn good kisser. No way to deny it. No way at all. And the Games have truly now begun. Between me and Marvel, the games of false love._

After having to sit through Glimmer and her see-through dress, Marvel and his bad attempt at the classic funny angle, and district two, three, and four's interviews, it was finally my turn.

I walked up on stage, confidently as ever, and smiled at Ceaser, of whom I had personally nicknamed Salad, and sat down.

"So Eve, what's your favorite part of the Capitol so far?" Ceaser asked.

"Oh, defiantly the boys. They are incredibly hot." I responded, laughing, and the audience, and Marvel joined in from backstage. I was a little off track with my angle, but I was getting sponsors, and that's what is important.

"I must ask, you seem like an impressive person, how did you get that 5 in the training sessions?"

"Now, I'm not going to give away my special talents to anyone, not even the Gamemakers. I'm not idiot."

"I would hope not. Before you go Eve, one last question: How did you feel with that outfit on?"

"I felt... electrical." I responded. This not the angle I wanted to portray, but it's still a good angle. I can only hope I get enough sponsors to win.


	5. Bathing in the blood

A/N: I'm about to add an extremely AU twist to the game, fair warning.

The games were about to begin. As the number one was counted down, I leaped as far as possible, giving me a one second head start, allowing me to get a small knife and backpack, and then I got the hell out of that death trap.

I ran into the evergreen forest behind me, and I crashed into the girl from twelve. The girl who was supposedly the object of her district partner's affections. We stared at each other for a few seconds. The Capitol audience would be expecting a fight, a showdown, a battle. They wanted blood to spill. I refused to give them that, I wanted to get rid of her, but I simply could not give them that. So I ran.

I ran in ninety degrees to the left of the path I took. I went through some trees and brought myself to a stop before I could leave the trees and become visible to the tribute down there. Down the slope, to the left, were wheat fields, which contained bread fruit plants, is where the district eleven male tribute was about to head into. His dark skin quickly disappeared into the soil.

Suddenly, the soil underneath me collapsed. But only part way. New soil replaced where I had fallen from. I was surrounded in darkness. It was pitch black until a screen turned on. An image of Senca Crane popped. What was going on? Was I going delusional?

"Hello, Eve. We, the Gamemakers, have decided to give you an advantage in the Games. Or rather, two advantages, if you last long enough."

"Listen, Crane, I actually was about to go do something productive, so please be fast." The Capitol's sponsors must be going bankrupt over me right now.

"Feisty. I like-"

"Don't say it. It's weird to say it right there."

"Fine, fine. Anyway, this is the first of you advantages. You can access the tunnels under the Games. Around the tunnels, there will be screens. These screens will show the various tributes. When it is time, it will also show you who is dead. Seeing as it is night time, it's time to start the show."

'Thanks for the advantage. Now to find my brother, to get his help.' I thought. But first, it was time to see who's dead. The district three girl, district four boy, district five boy… 'Wait what!' I thought to myself. A tear went down my cheek as both the tributes from districts six, seven, and nine were dead. The boy from eight, the girl from seven, and the girl from ten were all dead too.

I couldn't control my crying. "I will win. For you Morn. For you."

A/N: Like the twist? Also, GASP!, Morn is dead. Now his sister is going to have to avenge his death! But who killed him? And how will Eve and Marvel meet? Tune in next time!


	6. I'm screwed! TOTALLY SCREWED!

How could Morn have died? How? Whatever career had killed… well now, I had to win. For him. For Morn, by dead brother, unlucky enough to be drawn in the Hunger Games at the age of twelve. I would kill whoever had done that. Wether it be Glimmer, Clove, Cato, that girl from four, or even Marvel, the guy who I had decided to pretend to be in love, maybe falling slowly in love with him, would die. And I would win. In order to do that though, I had to see what was in my pack first.

I opened up the flap. The first thing I took out was a water bottle. I shook it.

"Empty, of course. Can't anything be even remotely easy in these game?" I murmured to myself. Next I found some berries. They were bright red. Nightlock.

"Poisonous berries, for me to be a complete idiot to eat them." I joked to myself. I had to keep my morale up, didn't I? Morn wouldn't want me to end up committing suicide, now would he? He would want me to win. Right? Last I found another knife.

"So I have an empty water bottle, some poisonous berries, and a dull knife, which I already have one of. That's great. So awesome. I have all the supplies I need to win these games, right in this amazing, godly backpack." I rolled my eyes, both for the capitol, for sponsors, never can get enough of those, and because I needed something to do with my eyes while I could barely keep from crying.

"So, how to avenge Morn's death? Let's think about this Eve." I said to myself quietly. "Option One: Kill everyone, and figure it out later. Not exactly possible, but it will make me victor. Option Two: Use my… source within the careers. Much simpler, much more executable, and much more possible." It looks like it was time to see Marvel. My fake-boyfriend-that-he-doesn't-know-is-fake-that-I-may-have-the-slightest-crush-ever. The boy from district one. And my source.

I crawled through the dusty tunnels, I passed a screen showing Katniss, hiding in a tree, tied to a sturdy branch, way up high. Hopefully the tree would fall. I don't need competition like her, the girl on fire who got an eleven, to stay in the games that much longer. Preferably a quick death, I don't wouldn't wish a slow, torturous death on my worst enemy, which in this case-scenario, might be her. I also noticed the girl from eleven, Rue or something like that watching her. She probably wanted an alliance.

Finally I got to where I believed was cornucopia, and went up. As I opened the tunnel, the light created by various screens disappeared. I discovered myself right in the center of the inside of the giant golden horn. I heard the careers laughing, probably about some poor tribute they had killed. Saddening how I had a crush on one of them. But I did. And there was no turning back now. Marvel was on guard first, giving me the ability to talk to him freely, if I had the ability to get through the camp of careers, consisting of the standard careers, minus the district four male, plus the districts twelve and three males, a tough challenge indeed. If the girl from one heard me though, she I could kill easily. Hell, a chair could kill her easily.

I got through, luckily, and snuck up behind Marvel. I cover his mouth with my hand, and put my knife to his throat. "It's Eve. We need to talk. Now. So I if you even think about killing me with your spear, you will lose valuable information, sweetheart." I took my hand off his mouth.

"Eve, I don't want to know how you got in here, but you have to leave, now, before someone wakes up." Marvel hastily whispered to me.

"Who killed Morn?" I asked

"Huh?" He was confused.

"I want to know who killed Morn. My brother, darling." I spat at him.

"That would be Cato. DIstrict two male, blonde, Caucasian-" He began a full description of him.

"I know who he is. Thank you, and please, let me kill him, when it's time." I interrupted.

"Okay. Just go! And I'll be expecting that valuable intel, love."

"Anything for you." I replied, dryly.

And so I ran off, to go find some water, before returning to my underground safe haven


	7. The chapter numbered 7

'How to kill Cato?' I asked myself. I could maybe get Marvel to kill him for me, but honestly, I would rather murder him myself. Okay, that sounded weird, I would rather have achieved revenge myself. I could get Marvel to bring him to me, and then I could kill him myself. Why did all my plans require Marvel? Whatever the reason for that, I'm glad I have him on my side, and at that point, not falling in love with him. Not at all. Or at least, that's what I was telling myself. Anyway, I could also try and kill Cato on my own. In other words, become suicidal, because, honestly, well, you would have to see him to know how strong he is. And he weighs about a ton. Looks I am relying on Marvel. Again. I had to repeat what I did last chapter to find him, again, and tell him my plan. He agreed to do that two days from now, and bring him to the lake during a tribute hunt or something. I would have to get another tribute to be bait, and I also got to use my knife to kill someone, for the first time in the games. Fun, as Cato would say, and revolting, as my sisters would say, at the sometime. I hate the games.

I went into the woods, to look for someone. I saw Rue, the girl from 11, watching Katniss from 12, and decided that I want no part in letting Cato kill Rue, and Katniss would probably give me an arrow in the head the minute she saw me. Good thing I was great at hiding. I also saw the boy from 10. His crippled leg made him too slow to be able to run far enough for Cato not to catch up to him quickly. Then I realized something. I knew where a certain tribute, who could easily help me, and would want to help me, was living. Now I just had to convince him.

So I made way to the nearest tunnel entrance/exit that I knew of, and quickly crawled to the fields. I exited the tunnel then, and then had to look for a bit before I found Thresh, sound asleep.

"Thresh?" I whispered to the sleeping boy, who looked too old to be in the games, even when sleeping.

He jolted, and woke up.

"What the-" then his eyes fixated on something. With a vicious, vicious look in those eyes. He was going to kill me. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this."

**A/N: Hey look! It's yet another Author's Note! I haven't done these for awhile. Anywho, sorry about the short chapter, but what else is there to write? Anywho, review PLEASE! I'll put up the next chapter, as soon as I get at least twelve. Ten if I'm feeling nice...**


End file.
